


Our Little Family

by hlizzier23



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich in Love, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlizzier23/pseuds/hlizzier23
Summary: After being married two year Ian and Mickey decide they want kids. But their circumstances get in the way making them give up on the whole baby thing. Until one day when they get a call that changes their life forever.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Our Little Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've had the idea to write something like this for a while and decided to finally write it. Hope you like it!

It had been almost 2 years since Ian and Mickey tied the knot, and everything was amazing. Ian was able to get his job as an EMT back and was recently promoted. Mickey was now head of security at the mall he had been working at. They had bought their own apartment in the Southside. It wasn’t much, but it was theirs and that’s all that mattered. Even though everything was great, it still felt like something was missing. 

After their wedding day Ian and Mickey never really brought up having kids. They both knew eventually they would want one, but it never felt like the right time. But now that everything was going amazing, they were ready to add a new member to their family. 

The only issue was, it was really hard for two ex convicts to adopt a child. It’s not like it wasn’t possible, but they both knew it most likely wouldn't happen. Adoption agencies would much rather give a child to a rich family with a clean background, than two dudes who've spent time in the joint. They still gave it a try and put themselves in the system in case there was any kid that needed a place to call home. 

They also thought about having a surrogate. The only issue was it was way too much money and where the hell were they supposed to find some chick to knock up? They thought about asking Mandy, but no one had heard from her in years and plus Ian was too scared the kid might be bipolar if they used his sperm. They also thought about having Debbie be their surrogate. She said no though. Plus it would probably be too weird because of the fact Ian and Mickey hung out with Debbie almost everyday. Like she would probably get attached to the kid or something considering it’s her’s. 

Mickey and Ian had given up. 

“Let’s face it Gallagher, we’re never going to get a kid,” Mickey said as he finished his dinner. Never in 1,000 years would Mickey ever think he would actually want a kid, but he did. Mickey wanted to raise a family with the man he loved more than anything. At first Mickey wasn’t on board with the whole kid thing, but now he would literally kill to get a kid to raise with his husband. 

“C’mon Mick, don’t say that. You never know, and plus we’ve only been trying for a few months. Stuff like this takes time, yah know?” Ian said as he got up to put his and Mickey’s plate in the sink. 

“Maybe it’s just not meant to be. I’d probably be a shit dad anyway,” Mickey said leaning back in his chair. 

“Hey! Don’t say that, you’re gonna be an amazing dad, I know it. Just because you have a shitty dad doesn’t mean your gonna be one,” Ian said as he wrapped his long pale arms around Mickey’s chest. Mickey just nodded his head. Ian was always trying to stay optimistic and shit, but there was no way they were going to have a baby of their own.   
____________________  
Three weeks later

Mickey and Ian had just given up. Until two men were able to get pregnant on their own, they weren’t going to have any kids. But one day they got a call. They were sitting on the couch watching tv after a long day at work when Ian’s phone started ringing. He was surprised to see the adoption agency was calling. He was even more surprised when the woman on the other end said they had a baby for them. 

Earlier that dad a newborn baby girl had been abandoned at a fire station. She was left with nothing. It was just her and the clothes she was wearing. They called other people on the adoption list to see if anyone wanted to adopt the baby, but no one wanted to on such short notice. They were left with the options of putting her in foster care or seeing if Ian and Mickey would take her. 

Obviously they agreed to take her. They felt like it was meant to be. What are the odds of something like this happening? The woman explained that they could take her but because of the criminal records they would have to have home checks every once in a while for the first month. After that if everything was good, she was there's. They didn’t care, they were just happy to be getting a baby. 

____________________  
Two days later

It was Ian and Mickey’s first full day with the baby. She was everything they could’ve asked for. They decided to name her Carter. They weren’t too sure why but it was one of the only names they could agree on. Plus they didn’t have much time to pick a name out since they got her the day after the agency called. Anyway Carter Gallagher was perfect. She had lots of light brown hair and the bluest eyes they ever saw. She was very quiet and only cried when she was hungry or uncomfortable. They were in love. 

“Can you believe it man? We have our own kid,” Mickey said to Ian as they both stood over Carter’s crib watching her sleep. Ian turned to his husband and smiled. No, he couldn’t believe it. These past few days felt like a dream, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. 

They stood there watching her sleep for a few minutes. The two men were so mesmerized by the way her little chest would rise and fall as she breathed. Although fatherhood was great so far, they were tired. They knew babies would keep you up during the night, but they had expected to get at least a few hours of sleep each night. They were wrong. It was getting late and since Carter was sleeping they decided to go to bed. 

Mickey awoke to the sound of their little girl crying. He rubbed his eyes as he began to sit up in bed. He looked over to see Ian still fast asleep. Mickey smiled and slowly got out of bed trying not to wake his peacefully sleeping husband. 

“You want me to get her?” Ian asked, voice covered in sleep. Lip had told Mickey and Ian they should take shifts in the middle of the night. This was they wouldn’t both be exhausted and plus Carter could bond with both of them. 

“Nah it’s ok, she’s probably just hungry it’ll only take a few minutes,” Mickey replied walking to the door. Ian nodded his head and buried his face back into the pillow. The soft cries got louder as Mickey reached his daughter's room. As he walked through the door he could see her tiny limbs flailing all over the place and her face was red from how much she was crying. 

“Hey hey, it’s ok I’m here, Daddy’s here,” Mickey said as he bent down to pick up Carter. It was still so weird to him that this little girl was his. Ian and he were the ones that got to raise her, get to see her accomplish all her firsts, get to see her grow into an amazing woman. He just couldn’t believe it. 

He picked her up and began rocking her in his arms. Mickey checked the clock to see it had only been about 2 hours since she had last eaten, so there was no way she was hungry. Her diaper was clean and she had been burped before going to bed. “Maybe she just had a bad dream or some shit,” Mickey thought to himself as he hummed softly to Carter. Mickey wasn’t too educated on the whole baby thing, but he knew they cried every once in a while, but it was usually pretty easy to figure out why… right? After about 10 minutes of trying to figure out what was wrong with her he began to feel defeated. He knew he wasn’t the worst dad in the world, but he should be able to get his own kid to stop crying. 

“Bring her in here Mick,” A soft voice called from the other room. Mickey being the stubborn person he is, didn't want to. He could handle it. But he gave in because he didn’t want Carter crying anymore. Mickey would never admit to this soft shit, but his heart sank every time he heard Carter cry. 

So Mickey brought their daughter into his and Ian’s room and sat on the bed next to Ian. She was still crying her lungs out when Ian turned to him. 

“Here, give her to me,” Ian said reaching out his arms. 

“Wait, did you wash your hands,” Mickey said as he swatted Ian’s giant hands away from the still crying baby. Ian just looked at Mickey with a confused look on his face. 

“Yeah… I washed them before I went to bed.”

“Well they still could’ve gotten dirty, wash 'em’ again,” Mickey said in the most serious voice ever. Ian knew Mickey was protective of their daughter, but he didn’t know he was this protective. There was no way Ian’s hands were dirty, but he still washed them to make Mickey happy. 

Once he returned Ian took Carter out of Mickey’s hand and laid her on his chest. He started rubbing his hand up and down her little back and began softly singing a song to her. She immediately calmed down. 

“Are you serious, I was in there for 10 minutes with her and right when you hold her she calms down. The kid must really hate me,” Mickey said with a frown on his face. 

“She doesn’t hate you, Mick,” Ian said, continuing to confort Carter. 

“How do you explain this huh? She clearly likes you better, am I a bad dad?” Mickey snapped back. Over the past however many hours it had been since they brought home Carter, Mickey asked if he was a good dad more times than Ian could count. Each time Ian rolled his eyes. He had no clue why Mickey was asking such a stupid question. Of course he was a good dad, he was a great dad. Ian had never seen Mickey love and care for a person like he loves and cares for Carter. 

“Seriously? Of course you're a good dad. In fact you’re a great dad, so stop saying that. Just because I can quiet a baby better than you doesn’t mean shit. She loves you more than you’ll ever fucking know,” Ian said as he sat up to get a better look at his husband. 

“Hey! Don’t say that in front of her,” 

“What? Mick, fuck is literally you’re most used word and you’re telling me not to say it. It’s not like she understands what we’re saying anyways,” Replied Ian confused. 

“Doesn’t matter. Do you really want our daughters first word to be fuck?” Mickey asked as he scooted closer to Ian. 

“Guess you have a point,” Ian chuckled as he pulled Mickey closer. Both Ian and Mickey laid there just staring at their daughter. She was the most beautiful amazing thing they had ever seen. Mickey finally broke the silence after a few moments. 

“Can’t believe this is our life now. I love our little family,” Mickey said as he ran one hand through Ian’s hair and rested the other on Carter’s back. 

“Yeah, me too,” Ian said with a big cheesy smile on his face. 

And they both did in fact love their little family. This is what they always wanted. They couldn’t be happier. Their little family was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know it's not the best, but I hope you still liked it.   
> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!


End file.
